1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of rolling strip, particularly metal strip, for example, steel strip. The strip is rolled in a rolling train with several roll stands arranged one behind the other. During rolling of the strip, the strip enters each of the roll stands with a desired entry thickness and each of the roll stands is provided with a desired thickness value of the strip, wherein the strip is to leave the respective roll stand with a thickness which corresponds to this desired thickness value; when rolling a transition portion of the strip, i.e., a portion of the strip where the thickness of the strip changes, the desired thickness value of one of the roll stands is changed from an initial desired value to a final desired value; when rolling the transition portion of the strip in any roll stand arranged subsequent to the one roll stand, the desired thickness values of these roll stands are also changed from initial desired values to final desired values.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rolling method of the above-desired type is disclosed, for example, in DE 29 44 035 C2.
When rolling strip, this strip should have as much as possible a uniform thickness over the length thereof. Consequently, when the strip thickness is changed in a transition area from an initial value to a final value, the transition portion of the strip is useless and must be discarded as scrap.